What if?
by addictedtoOTH
Summary: A what if for the season finale. Danny was there he left the building not Lindsay. An AU to COTP. First NY fic. DL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. If I did this would be what happened not the other way round.

**A/N: **I wrote this on the plane coming back for the states which is where I saw this episode it is yet to be aired over the pond.

Good old New York City. The buzz that had captured the NY street this early afternoon was inspiring. Lindsay found herself inhaling when she saw the street party. This sort of thing was entirely new the petite Montana native.

'Spring time in New York City.' The dark haired detective fell into step beside her and Danny Messer. He shifted his crime scene case to the other hand the other inconspicuously slipping briefly in Montana's hand. She allowed a quick smile to play the corners of her mouth before returning her attention back to Detective Don Flack.

'So what we got.' Lindsay quickly spoke before she had the urge to kiss Danny in front of there friend.

'Security Guard. Found stabbed to death at the bottom of the stairwell. As usual no-one saw or heard anything.' Danny grinned, that was the friend he knew so well, always blunt and to the point.

'Yeah. Well when has life ever been that easy.' Danny and Lindsay's supervisor stood in the doorway of the building they'd been walking toward.

'I thank both of you for coming to this DOA.' Mac said briefly before turning and leading them through the vast lobby, where some dozen paintings hung in there respective places. Expecting no more gratitude from there boss the two younger CSI's and detective followed him. All three took the time to survey there surroundings. Danny took in the sectary who was talking on the phone looking increasingly distressed giving the impression she wasn't enjoying whoever she was talking to. Flack noted the many emergency exits located in the room. There were three in total. The last two however were obviously fake. He could see the brick behind the fake door. Why contractors put a price on people's safety he'd never know. Lindsay glanced behind her where the echoes of music were slowly fading with every step she took. Since arriving in New York she'd had a wild ride. One she hoped she'd never forget in a hurry. Apart from of course all the nightmares that came with the job. The kind that limited her sleep every night. The kind she hoped to overcome. Her daydream was stopped short a few hundred words when she walked into Mac. He gave her his famous stare and all she could do was smile back and apologise quietly turning bright red in the face.

'Well Monroe here's the camera. You know the drill. He handed her the big black device and stepped cautiously over the body. Flack was reading notes from his pad and pausing only to breathe. Danny crouched down next to him his eyes examining the evidence that lay before him.

'There may be some latent prints.' He stood up brushing dust from his navy slacks.

'I'll go back to the van and get the electro static dust lifter. His colleagues stopped briefly to acknowledge him before turning back to do there jobs. Mac was knelt down beside the security guards abdomen noting the blood pool in relation to the body.

'He wasn't moved.' Lindsay nodded her eyes continually flicking around noting every tiny detail. Her eye fell on the first step.

'We've got a blood pool gentleman.' She stood and hooked the camera over her shoulder. Mac walked over and bent down getting a closer look.

'Okay then.' Lindsay continued her journey up the stairs crouched down so as not to miss any evidence that may arise.

'Monroe.' Mac called her name. It fell short of her ears. 'Monroe.' He repeated her name but louder this time. She snapped out of her trance and turned her head to look at him. Mac motioned toward her pistol using his own which was nestled in between his two hands. Eager to see where the trail led too Lindsay quickly did as she was told and continued. But now she was concentrating on what lay ahead not below. At the top of the stairs the blood led to under the door. She opened the door with one hand and Flack stepped in quickly scanning the corridor for suspects. Haven been given the all clear from the detective Mac and Lindsay re-holstered there weapons and proceeded as they had done before. Ahead of them a ladder lay on it's side. This would've caught Mac's attention before but this was where the trail ended making this there primary scene. Lindsay took her flashlight from her jacket pocket and shone the beam around the corridor. It came to rest on the open ceiling tile.

'Mac?' Lindsay looked cautiously over to her supervisor and stepped forward toward the ladder insure of what she should do next.

'Help me out.' Mac, with Lindsay's help righted the ladder to it's feet. He quickly climbed the steps and stopped once he'd reached the top. During all this Flack had gone back down the corridor and was currently interviewing an office worker. Flack thanked the man and moved onto the next door giving Lindsay an eye-role.

'Anything?' Lindsay smiled and returned her attention to the older man on the ladder. She could've sworn Mac had gasped but this was Mac Taylor he never showed emotion.

'Lindsay get Flack to call in a suspicious package.' This time it was her turn to gasp. She hurried the few steps over to Flack who's eyes widened at the news.

'You got it.' He drew his cell from his pocket and started frantically punching in numbers.

'Call Danny get him to clear the street.' Mac ordered Lindsay who had taken too standing in a state of shock. Lindsay shook her head as she hit Danny's number into speed dial. She knew it would come in handy one day. It dialled for a good two rings before Danny's monotone greeted her.

'Messer.' Lindsay could hear the street music in the background.

'Danny, there's a bomb.' Mac hadn't confirmed this with her but using the evidence she'd come up with a reasonable explanation.

'What. Montana are you serious.' Danny stopped in his tracks and breathed in deeply. It was at this moment Mac had hit the fire alarm behind her causing her too jump. He then heard Mac's voice sternly through the phone.

'You hear that?' Lindsay uttered quickly. Her breathing had fastened so Danny assumed she'd started running.

'Yeah, clear the street. I got ya.' He was stuck on what to say next.

'Linds, I know you won't leave til everyone's safe but be safe. I don't wanna loose you.' He told her down the phone.

'I love you too Messer.' With that the line went dead. Danny took out his badge and ran up to the nearest person and told him to run. Meanwhile however back in the building his collegues where doing the same thing.

'NYPD clear the building.' Mac needn't tell everyone why. Since 9/11 if a cop tells you too run. You run and that was certainly what these people were doing. IT took less than two minutes for the entire floor to be cleared.

'How many people in the building.' Lindsay pulled a women aside who had at least ten files in her hands.

'Erm. It's a Sunday so about two dozen.' Lindsay nodded her thanks before running back to Flack who was checking the remaining offices.

'Clear.' Mac shouted at them from the top of the corridor.

'Were clear.' Flack shouted back. Mac nodded to show he'd gotten the message.

'Okay let's go.' Mac turned and Flack and Lindsay followed.

'Hey what's going on.' A man slightly taller than Flack appeared in the door just behind Lindsay. She turned back around.

'Get outta here.' She shouted at him pulling him by his sleeve and back toward the stairs.

The impact of the explosion was enough to through Lindsay sprawling back into a wall.

**A/N: **Shall I continue or not? R&R. Much appreciated. Oh and this is my first CSI:NY ff so try to be kind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Iown nothing. If I did this would be what happened not the other way round

**A/N: **I feel like writing this quicker than the others before all the ideas are zapped from my brain so bare with me. Oh and thanks for the reviews I'm glad you think I should continue.

_**Previously: **The impact of the explosion was enough to through Lindsay sprawling back into a wall_

­­­­­­­

Danny stood still in the middle of the near deserted street. Most of the occupants were huddled at the end almost four-hundred metres away. He found himself staring at the entrance to the building. Any minute now his friends would run from the building, you know like they always do in the movies. Danny's heart was beating over time just to prevent his brain exploding with stress. Lindsay was in there. Of anything happened to her he didn't know what he'd do. The world around him seemed to slow. The distant sirens echoed faintly in the back of his mind. All he could hear was the beating of his heart. As quick as it had slowed down the world moved again but not as it had done before. There was a defining roar that had ended when he'd flown through some tables twenty-feet away. All he could think of was he may never see her again.

Mac spluttered. His chest heaved as he cleared the dust that had settled in his lungs. The acrid smell of the explosives had mingled with the concrete and the dust to present Mac with an all too familiar smell. One he'd hoped to have left behind a long time ago. He tried to move but found a large metal filing cabinet restricting his movements.

'Flack?' He shouted but found himself coughing as a result. He used whatever strength he could gather and forced the box from his legs. He felt a warm trickle of blood seep from a wound in his neck.

'Lindsay?' He shouted louder this time. He blinked trying to quicken his eyes reaction to the darkness that had engulfed the corridor. Still he got no answer. His marine training kicked into action once his brain had caught up with his situation. Mac remembered the positions of his colleagues at the time ff the explosion. They'd turned when a man had called to them. It had not been him that had returned to retrieve him. It had not been Flack. That only left one person. Lindsay Monroe.

'Crap.' He muttered under his breath. Why did these things always happen. A coughing fit erupted around him. But it wasn't him. He stumbled over debris to reach the person who couldn't seem to get a grip of there coughing, rather much like himself when he'd first come round.

'Mac?' The voice was croaky, it was however recognisable.

'Don?' Flack gave a sigh of relief. Someone else was alive. He couldn't remember how he'd ended up here on the floor. The last thing he could was Lindsay's voice then all hell had broken loose and now he was here.

'You alright Don?' Mac had become worried after his first question had fallen unanswered. Flack gave himself a quick one over checking himself for broken bones. When he found himself in one relative piece he sat up.

'I'm fine. You?' He found himself face to face with the CSI. He could see a bloody shirt through the darkness. At least he thought it was blood.

'Just a slight cut.' Mac shrugged it off. He'd had worse injuries than this he was sure. Finding the detective was one thing. Finding Lindsay and getting out was another.

'Lindsay?' Flack found himself looking over Mac's shoulder for any signs of the young women. When he found no-one his heart sunk rapidly.

'I was hoping you could tell me?' Mac told the sunken man. He knew Flack and Lindsay had rapidly become friends much like he'd done with Danny. But the grief in his face when he realised she could be dead was something he'd never seen before amongst his CSI's. Flack had been silent for the last thirty seconds. Not knowing what he should think he just sat there. That was until he heard a muffled shout.

'Did you hear that?' Mac asked, not knowing who it was he found himself taking off in pursuit of the dismembered voice.

'HELP!' The muffled voice was becoming louder with every step he took. He could fell Flack's presence behind him and it was slightly reassuring.

'Who is it?' Don could tell from the pitch it wasn't a female. They also had a thick New York accent much like Danny's. It wasn't Lindsay's that was sure.

'Jacob Bannister. Hurry I don't think she's breathing.' At this Flack's heart skipped what felt like a dozen beats. As did Mac's. Not breathing. Could he mean Lindsay. Mac sped up not wanting to speculate when he could find out for certain. A dirt covered hand was waving a few metres in front of him.

'Mr Bannister could you tell me what the women is wearing.' Flack shouted ahead trying to get a clearer picture of what was actually happening. It could just be another women. Not Lindsay.

'Erm… A dark green jacket. It's the same women that pulled me away earlier. She's hurt real bad.' Mac cursed when he saw the scene ahead off him in the musky darkness. It was Lindsay and her chest wasn't moving.

**A/N: **Sorry it's shorter than before but it's just a quick instalment. R&R as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Iown nothing. If I did this would be what happened not the other way round

**A/N: **May I say a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed I've never had so many at one time! Next instalment for you hopefully you'll all like it!

_**Previously: **It was Lindsay and her chest wasn't moving._

Mac wasted no time in jumping the barrier of rubble between him and Lindsay. Neither did Flack though being younger it was easier for him than it was for Mac. Mac fell to his knees beside her his hands rabidly feeling for a pulse.

'Come on. Come on. Anything. Lindsay don't you dare die on me. Don't you dare.' Mac's hand was frantically pressing down on her jugular vain in hopes he would feel some tiny movement beneath her skin. His heart leapt out of his chest when he found it. Flack could see the relief flooding through him.

'She's got a pulse.' Mac said his joy short lived when he saw the rubble that was restricting the view of the rest of her small frame.

'Come here.' Mac snapped his fingers at the man who'd take to hiding in the corner in fright of the detective who had been shooting him glances since he'd been found. Lindsay may die because of this idiot. Flack mentally slapped himself round the back of the head. Always optimistic wasn't he. Even at a time like this. His gaze followed the man as he stumbled toward where Mac and Flack were kneeling.

'Help us move this.' Mac had shuffled round to the other side of the debris. It wasn't heavy but the sooner they moved it all the quicker he could fully evaluate Lindsay. Flack pulled away a desk and saw the blood on it's top. That wasn't good. Mac tossed a piece of wall to the other side of the room. He too saw blood. That wasn't too good either.

'Jeeeesus.' The man called Jacob had put his hand to his mouth and scurried back to his hiding place. Mac wondered how he had found a pulse in the first place. Amongst the many abrasions on Lindsay's face and the obvious broken arm one injury stood out the most. A gaping whole had savaged her abdomen wall. Running along the bottom Mac could see her artery drooling blood into the cavity. She was loosing blood by the litre and people need those litres to survive.

'Oh god.' Flack closed his eyes briefly knowing he wouldn't get this out of his head in a hurry. He brushed the hair away from Lindsay's face and felt sorrow. She looked so peaceful. Almost as though she were sleeping. He was glad of that if she was awake he could only imagine the pain. He shook his head clearing any thought it was nauseating to think of.

'Flack untie your shoe.' Mac held out his hand for the piece of string he was hoping would follow. And sure enough it did. As confused as he'd ever been Flack handed over his black shoe lace wondering why on gods earth Mac wanted a shoelace at a time like this. But knowing not to question the man he didn't speak a word. Instead he watched. He watched as Mac expertly tied her artery stemming the blood flow.

'Where'd you learn that.' Flack asked slightly less confused then he'd been before.

'Marines, Detective.' Those where the only words he said. He sat back on his haunches and sighed. Looking once again at Lindsay's face. But now it had been replaced. In her place a marine he once knew lay there. The blast injuries where abnormally similar. This man however was slightly older than the small women beside him now. What tore him up most inside was the face the young private hadn't survived. He'd died in Mac's arms. That was one thing he would never let happen to Lindsay. Not with his dying breath. Flack found himself watching Lindsay's rhythmic rising and falling of her chest. It was reassuring. It did however seem a lot shallower than it would normally. Leaning in to check her pulse he found one.

'She's got a good pulse.' Mac had obviously worked wonders with her.

'Really?' Mac was confused. He leaned in himself to check and found it miles stronger than it should be.

'OH God.' Mac breathed. Flack looked up when he saw the horror in his eyes.

'What go damn it. What.' Flack looked down at Lindsay wondering what it was that had shaken his boss so much. Then he heard the coughing. It wasn't normal coughing that he'd done when he'd first awoken. It was shallower. Lindsay's eyelids were fluttering open.

'Arrgh.' She screamed. She was awake and hurting like hell.

**A/N: **Well this is short again because I writing it early before I go to school. R&R as always.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Iown nothing. If I did this would be what happened not the other way round

**A/N: **It seems that a lot of you are enjoying this. I would also like to give a great hand of applause to my new beta reader. sammystokes. I thank you!

_**Previously: **She was awake and hurting like hell._

Lindsay's body was wracked with pain the minute she awoke. the pain seemed centred in her stomach. She'd never felt like this before ever. She wished the darkness would come for her. Her eyes flicked painfully around adding to the major headache that had already began to build. Mac looked down at her. The once peaceful features were clenched shut her teeth were grinding together trying to stifle the pain. Flack gripped her hand in his and winced with the iron tight grip that met him.

'Lindsay.' Mac's stern voice cut through the whimpers and into Lindsay's ears. She turned her head slightly toward him and groaned at the pain once again. Mac's fuzzy head swam into view waving his hands around making her feel nauseated. Her eyelids felt heavy giving her a chance to shut them again.

'Monroe open your eyes!' Flack asked demandingly. Forcefully she opened them again but this time tears were streaming down her face. Why wouldn't he just let her fall asleep make her life easier? Truth be told Flack wanted nothing more than to allow his friend to slip into a sleep where she was in no more pain. But he knew that meant she may not wake up again, and he wasn't going to let that happen at any cost. Mac took the time to take in his surroundings. The ceiling above them was no longer above them instead big clumps of it lay around him and his colleagues. If one thing was moved in the wrong way it would collapse completely and in there current situation he hoped that wasn't the case. Lindsay groaned again and moved her injured hand to her stomach.

'Lindsay.' Mac went to stop her but he didn't quite get there in time. Her eyes widened in agony and shock when her hand went inside her body.

'Arrgh.' She tried to move but found Mac's strong hands push her down to the ground trying to keep her still.

'Lindsay stop you'll hurt yourself more.' Flack let go off hand and gently took the other one away from her body. Flack looked once again at her face and her eyes misted over.

'Lindsay. Stay with us. Lindsay.' Mac tapped her lightly on the cheek. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her muscles relaxed.

'Mac she's stopped breathing.' Flack had his head suspended above Lindsay's mouth wanting with all his heart too fell a brush of air against his cheek.

'Jesus.' Mac pushed Flack out of the way and started mouth to mouth. Leaving Flack just sitting there a look of shock al over his face.

The sirens and shouts of the injured fell deaf to Danny. His eyes had gone all tunnel vision like. All he could see was the wrecked building before him. Some knocked into the back of him causing him to stumble forward allowing the world to hit him with full force with a thump. Suddenly the chaos seemed so real and so hard to deal with. If this was what the effect of the blast had been like on the outside. What must it have done on the inside, where the women he loved was trapped in between the rubble and destruction. He pulled his cell from his pocket and hit Lindsay's speedial number. His attempts went directly through to voicemail. It had done this every time he tried. Why he kept on trying was anyone's guess but he'd carry on until he found Lindsay.

'Montana.' That was all he got the chance to say before a firm hand pulled him round. He came face to face with Sheldon Hawkes. They're was a look in his eye he'd never seen there before. That off complete fear. Danny broke down, crying into Hawkes' shoulder staining the red shirt he was wearing.

'Lindsay's in there Hawkes. What if she's dead.' Hawkes looked up at the building. Dust was still billowing out of the broken windows.

He had to admit it didn't look good from out here and who knew what was happening inside.

**A/N: **Yeah I know. These are getting shorter. Eek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. If I did this would be what happened not the other way round

**A/N: **Thanks again to Sammy much appreciated! And sorry for the rather long gap! Hope this chapter satisfies!

_**Previously: **He had to admit it didn't look good from out here and who knew what was happening inside._

_­­­_

Stella was standing in the middle of a crowd that consisted on mainly FBI agents, with a few rescue workers thrown in. They agreed unanimously before splitting to do there assigned jobs.

'You arrived quick.' Stella turned to face the female supervisor that had been stood behind her.

'A bomb goes of in New York city. Of course we arrive quick.' She replied taking a step forward looking closely at the scene in front of her.

'This is you're crime scene but we expect to be kept in the loop.' Stella nodded to show she understood. Her mind was working too fast for a coherent sentence. Her friends where in there and she was calling the shots that could either get them killed or save them. It was something she'd been trained to do but never imagined herself actually having to do so. The FBI agent left Stella to ponder and Hawkes walked over Danny closely behind. His eyes were red and puffy but there was something about the was he was standing that said something.

'Danny.' Stella looked at him and her heart sank. After all his heartache over the past few months this was not what he needed.

'Are they going in?' Danny ignored Stella to keep his composure he'd just regained. He would not give up on Lindsay with the last ounce of his life. Hawkes moved his head slightly so he could see exactly what Danny was staring. A group of rescue workers were getting ready to enter the lobby. There leader was helping a younger women strap her torch to the luminous yellow hard hat that sat on her head.

'Yeah.' Stella looked at Danny's impossibly blue eyes and sighed. They were full of anguish and despair. She imagined what could be happening inside at this very moment. Hawkes gripped Danny's shoulder tightly what he'd hoped to gain from it was unknown. Danny raised his head to the sky and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Stella could see the flow of tears slowly making a steady path across his face.

'I'm going in.' Danny took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Stella stepped in front of him and pressed a hand onto his chest.

'Stella let me go.' Hawkes tightend the grip he had on Danny's shoulder.

'Danny I'm sorry. I can't let you go in there.' Stella felt her heart sink down to the tips of her toes. She wanted to be right alongside him digging through the rubble but she knew the FBI wouldn't let them through not even into the lobby.

'Stella all I want is too know she's safe...to know she's alive!' Danny was stood his eyes still glistening with tears.

'All I can do is too let you watch it on a video screen.' Hawkes felt Danny's shoulders slack and released his grip on the younger mans shoulder.

'If it helps her than yes.' All Danny wanted was too see her protect her, keep her safe like he should've done in the first place. Stella smiled sympathetically not only was Lindsay in there but the man she was in love with was also in danger. She started walking at a steady pace leading her friends under the crime scene tape and into the temparary base post that had recently been set up. A small table was situated in the right corner shunted away from the rest of the chaos that surrounded them.

'Sit down there.' Stella pointed toward the two seats in front of the monitor. Danny reluctantly sat down. The static on the screen was minimal but the dull lighting inside didn't help matters.

'Thanks Stel.' He offered his thanks. It wasn't what he had originally wanted but he was too shocked to retaliate further. This would have to do .

'You're welcome Danny. Sit tight.' She patted him supportively before turning on her heels and exiting the building.

'Come on Lindsay.' Danny whispered holding his head in his hands.

Mac had been giving Lindsay mouth to mouth for almost ten minutes before he finally got a reaction. A tiny splutter emmited from the small women. Flack let out a loud sigh before falling back onto his hind legs.

'Linds don't you ever do that again. You hear me.' He whispered into her ear. She was still unconscious but breathing.

'You.' Mac was breathing deeply trying to regain his breath. He pointed toward Jacob who was cowering behind Flack. He stepped forward sheepishly afraid of the detective.

'Y…Yes?' He stuttered. He didn't know what it was about the older man that scared him. It was just his professionalism in this state of chaos had given him a type of aura.

'Make as much noise as possible.' Mac didn't even look at the man. He was too busy concentrating on keeping Lindsay alive and that was all he cared about.

'OK.' Jacob started riffling through the debris until he found a suitable piece. He stumbled over a slab of concrete and into what was left of the wall. He quickly recovered himself before either of the other men realized what had happened. He slammed the beam against the filing cabenit. The metallic ringing echoed through the building. Mac found himself zoning in and out. It had been nearly five minutes of constant banging until they'd had any response.

'HELLOO!' A strong beam of light pierced the neverending darkness. They'd found them. They were safe. Until a steady rumbling filled the air and dust started falling once again. When would this nightmare end.

**A/N: **Don't forget to review and Thanks Sammy for betaing it's much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Again I do not own anything wish I did though think of what I could do with all that POWER! Mwahaha.

**A/N: **This chap has been long in the making, hit a writers block that I still haven't completely surfaced from yet. But I hope it's okay. Thanks to everyone's reviews they're much appreciated. Can't believe I've got 36 already! Amazing! Anyhow back to the story.

_**Previously: **They'd found them. They were safe. Until a steady rumbling filled the air and dust started falling once again. When would this nightmare end._

Danny emitted a shout that had the buzzing command post halting to a stop. Stella had been standing outside ordering some rookies around when she'd heard Danny. Her clipboard lay abandoned on the sidewalk.

'Danny!' He had his head in his hands his glasses lay on the table beside the screen. His body was shaking with silent sobs of grief. Stella crouched down beside him her eyes looking at the screen. The static dug deep into her, haunting her.

'It collapsed.' Danny looked at her, his eyes swollen and red. Stella could feel a warm tear run down her cheek. The man she'd known for most of her career was dead. The man who'd cheered her up when she was down was dead,. Lindsay the woman who'd lived up to her name and more was dead. She was going to shot the sick bastard that had caused this. If it was the last thing she did.

Flack groaned once he came to. A heavy weight on his back restricted his breathing, and a small thing beneath him offered a cushion. The concrete on his back was lifted and Mac's head swam into view. His mouth was moving but no sound reached his ears. A loud _wumph _and the barrier of sound hit him full on.

'…Alright.' Mac rolled Flack over so he was completely on his back.

'Flack, are you alright?' This time he got the entire question. It mingled with the muffled shouts of rescue workers. He nodded looking around his mind frantically trying to find out exactly what had happened. His shirt was blood stained. His eyes widened and he felt his stomach for wounds. There was none. Then why was he all bloody. He looked at Mac for some answers who was no longer in front of him but beside him.

'We have to get her out of here.' Mac mumbled in between curses. His forehead was bleeding profusely. Lindsay was covered in even more dust than she was before. One look at her reminded him of what had happened. He'd threw his body over her to protect her fragile one.

'Sir!' A rescue worker had managed to reach them. She looked aghast at Lindsay's injuries.

'Jesus. Sir we can get almost everyone out now,' She was thinking carefully about what to say next.

'But we'll have to get medical equipment up here before we can safely evacuate…' Flack and Mac had there heads hung low looking at Lindsay. Her mouth was hung open. The only sign that she was alive was the gentle fluttering of her eyelids ever once in a while.

'Lindsay, Lindsay Monroe.' The rescuer nodded in response.

'If you'd come with me, I'll see to it that Miss Monroe gets the appropriate medical care.' The small lady held out a hand to show them the exit. Flack blatantly shook his head in defiance.

'Sir' Mac cut of the end of her sentence.

'You can evacuate Mr Bannister here.' He pointed to the man behind her.

'But we are not leaving Lindsay here alone.' Flack moved round to flank Lindsay's other side.

'Please.' She groaned.

'We're NYPD we say we stay, we stay.' That was all Mac was willing to say on the subject and it seemed the women finally got the message. Jacob Bannister headed in the direction the women had pointed in. The women followed leaving behind a light and a bottle of water.

'Do you think she's going to make it?' Flack asked looking up at Mac. Flack accepted the water bottle Mac was offering.

'I don't know Flack, I really don't know.' He checked her wound before settling down. He hoped she did he really hoped she did

'They're bringing out survivors.' Danny's head snapped up his heart lifting in his chest. Survivors that means she could be okay. He stood up his calves catching on the chair causing it to topple over. No-one noticed. The room emptied, Danny at the front. He stood in front of the crowd willing with all his heart for Lindsay to walk out. His heart sank a good few notches when a middle aged man met his gaze. All the same he ran up to the rescuers.

'Is there a NYPD cop up there.' Danny pulled aside a female rescuer who was leading a shaking man over to the paramedics.

'Which one. There was three.' Her answer was short she glanced over his shoulder. Danny turned briefly to see Stella jogging toward them.

'A women roughly, neigh high with brown hair.' Danny held his hand up roughly to where his chin was in hope Lindsay was recognised.

'Yeah, she was hurt real bad. The others wouldn't leave her alone.' With that she left. Stella's mouth was hanging open. Danny's eyes were broken. How bad was she injured, so bad they couldn't take her out with the guy. Why wouldn't Mac and Flack leave her. He had so many unanswered questions racing through his mind. He wished just one was answered at least. Two paramedics clad with a spinal board and helmets jogged up to the building. Danny could only guess that they were going in for Lindsay. Stella and Danny were shortly joined by Hawkes who was just as anxious as them. Minutes later Detective Mac Taylor, CSI immereged from the bulding covered in dust and blood a deep gash on his forehead. Beside him Don Flack was looking anxiously behind him. He saw Danny and ran over. Ignoring the pleas to go to the paramedics.

'Lindsay.' They were the only words he could muster as Flack was within earshot. His question was answered. Not by Flack however but by the daunting voice of an EMT.

'She's crashing!' Danny's heart split in two for the hundredth time that day. The next minute would decide whether it would ever become whole again.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed thanks Sam for betaing much appreciated! Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Again I do not own anything wish I did though think of what I could do with all that POWER! Mwahaha.

**A/N: **This is probably the penultimate chapter but still tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who reviewed can't believe I've reached fifty that's more than all my other stories combined! Thanks Sam for betaing again. And Stace thanks for bearing with me long enough to get to his chapter. Much appreciated!

Danny looked at Flack and saw the look on his face. He couldn't believe this was happening why them. What the hell had they done to deserve this. He ran past Flack who simply moved to one side to let him past. He was not going to be the one to hold him back. Stella held back not wanting to intrude. She flung her arms around a battered Flack who returned it gratefully. He thought he was going to die in there, he may have been lucky but his friend might not be.

'Linds.' Danny stood behind an EMT who was pulling a crash cart closer to him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Montana, his Montana was dying. And judging from the gaping wound in her stomach was lucky to be here.

'Montana don't you dare die on me now!' He shouted over the chaotic noise around them. The noise faded. It was as if at that moment they were the only two people in the world. Daniel Messer and Lindsay Monroe nothing was going to stop them being together. It was fate he was sure of it.

'Charging 200. Clear.' The shouts echoed in Danny's ears, empty words to him, all he cared about was her nothing else. His heart stopped still. The monitor hooked up to Lindsay fragile body started beeping. Danny let out a breath with a sigh of relief, that was the women he knew she wasn't going to give up without one heck of a fight.

'Let's get her outta here.' The gurney started moving before Danny had had a chance to recover. He ran after the paramedics and followed one into the back of the ambulance.

'Sir, you can't come.' The man put out a hand to stop Danny who glared back with such anger the hand fell back to it's owners side.

'Just don't touch anything.' Danny nodded his thanks. He kept his mouth clamped tight. He feared opening it would bring about to many emotions. More than he could handle after today. The ambulance lurched forward and Danny took Lindsay's hand in his own and clutched it like his own personal lifeline.

'Stay alive you hear. You ain't leaving me here on my own.' He whispered so softly even he couldn't hear what he was saying.

Stella watched Danny glare at the EMT. He should've known better than to get in the way of an angry Messer. She smiled when Danny sat down. After today she knew this relationship could last unforeseen obstacles and she hoped it would last. For everyone's sakes. Mac walked up beside her.

'She's hurt bad Stel.' His words were thick with emotion. More than she'd ever heard from the man in nearly five years. She turned to face him. He looked exhausted. The characteristic bags under his eyes where more pronounced and his hair seemed greyer though that might just be dust. She pulled him into an embrace that even he welcomed.

'I'm glad you all made it out.' She whispered over his shoulder she could see Hawkes and Flack talking to the FBI heatedly about something. But that could wait til later. For now she was reveling in the safe return of her best friends.

'Let's go catch this bastard.' Mac pulled back from her and looked into her eyes. There was a steely determination in both of them, back to business it was.

'30 year old female CSI. Extensive blast injuries. Crashed at the scene and required mouth to mouth before we arrived.' Danny was trying to keep up with the gurney as it passed through the ER but was held back by a triage nurse at the second set of swinging doors.

'You'll have to sit down now sir.' The senor nurse was leading him towards a plastic seat in the waiting room.

'But…' He gave her the same glare he gave the EMT but this time he got little reaction.

'Sir, there's nothing more you can do but wait. It may take a while so get comfortable.' The nurse turned on her heels and headed back toward Trauma 1. The same room Lindsay had been taken into. He hung his head looking at the tiled floor. The nurse was right he was going to be here a while. He settled back in the chair silent tears forging a path across his face. She was going to make it. She had too. She was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment. It could've been ten minutes or ten hours when the rest of the team walked up behind him. In that time Danny had seen dozens of people come in and come out. They'd taken Lindsay up to theatre hours ago. He was still waiting for an outcome. At one point a girl of about 3 tottered up to him and sat on the floor by his feet.

'Hi,' He voice was stuffy as if she had a bunged up nose. She had cinnamon colored hair and deep brown eyes.

'Hey there,' Danny smiled gently at her. Kids were so naïve.

'My names Reese, but everyone calls me peanut. I have a pea stuck up my nose.' Danny scoffed. One little girl could make him smile even when his heart was torn in two.

'It's sstuck. Mommy's calling my daddy. He's a pwliceman. I fink. What's you're job.' She kept talking stopping briefly to await Danny's reply.

'I'm a CSI.' Danny found this little girl intriguing. She was smart.

'OOOO. Mommy's waiting. Bubi CSI man.' She waved and skipped of round a corner, disappearing from view. He heard the elevator door ping and looked up as he'd done every time since Lindsay had been taken up. He sank back down in his seat when another surgeon came and went. It hadn't been long since Reese had said hello when Flack sat next to him.

'Any news?' He was sporting clean clothes and some stitches this time. Danny looked up. Next to Flack stood Mac, Stella and Hawkes. They all had the same look of worry on there face.

'They took her up to surgery about five hours ago.' Danny realized how long he'd been sat here and shook his head. How much longer would this go on for.

'We got him Danny.' Stella said sitting down on the seat on the other side of him. Danny looked up. She was smiling. This was no joke, they'd actually got him.

'Who was it.' He wanted nothing more than to wring the neck of the bastard that had caused this to everyone, not just himself and his friends.

'Lessing. Dean Lessing. He though he was a marine. Said he was trying to warn everyone that they were unprotected.' Mac explained as he began pacing the waiting room.

'You know you don't all have to be here.' Danny spoke up as he looked around at his friends, his team.

'We don't have to be. But we are. And were staying.' Flack said slapping Danny on the back.

'Thanks.' That was all Danny could muster, his emotions were getting the better of him again. He could count on one hand how many time these people had seen him cry. But within the past day even he had lost track.

'What are family for Danny boy.' Stella said smiling again.

'Are you Daniel Messer?' A surgeon in blood covered scrubs walked up to him. Danny's eyes were fixated on the blood. That was her blood. All of it her blood. How could she still be okay If she'd lost that much blood. Mac spoke for him he'd seen the look on Danny's face he wasn't going to answer anytime soon.

'Yes he is. How's Lindsay.' The doctor nodded.

'None of you are family I can see, but Mr. Messer is her emergency contact. And there is a note telling us that any medical information may be disclosed to any member of the CSI day shift.' He looked puzzled. Was this them?

'That's us.' Flack said standing.

'Right. I'm pleased to inform you that Miss Monroe made it through surgery. A few mishaps, but she made it. We had to give her multiple blood transfusions and graft skin from her thigh. She also has a severe concussion. Tonight will be touch and go but she should pull through. She's made it this far at least.' Relief spread round the CSI's like a house on fire. Danny felt like hugging the doctor but he settled for Stella instead, who was also beaming her thanks.

'I can limit her to one visitor at a time for now. She's in ICU, ask at the desk for her.' He went to walk away when Danny stopped him.

'Thank-you doc. Thanks a lot.' The doctor smiled and turned away. It was always nice to deliver good news. Danny gave Flack a hug. It was sealed with a manly slap on the back.' Danny led the group to the lift. The sixth floor. ICU. Danny pressed the button. His heart sealed back together hopefully for the final time.

**A/N: **I hope that satisfies. Like I said one more chapter after this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I still appreciate feedback. HINT HINT!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **If I didn't own it the last time I wrote one of these. What makes you think I own it now!

**A/N: **I wish too thank all of you for the amazing reviews! I loved each and every one of them. This is too be the final chapter/. I hope it's a fitting end. If you would like a sequel don't hesitate to ask for it in a REVIEW! You'd never guess I like them huh. Thanks again!

Lindsay stood a hand on her stomach and her husbands arm around her shoulder.

'You alright.' He asked her quietly. He didn't know about her but he was as scared as he had been that time almost two years ago. He'd thought that he'd never get to see her again. Smell her perfume. Or buy that shampoo that cost five dollars when the one next to it almost half the price was just as good.

'As nervous as hell but I think I'll live.' She laughed, she felt like she was awaiting execution. On the other side of the door a group of people closer to her than her family awaited them.

'Ready.' He breathed not wanting to keep them locked up, much longer he'd be peeling Flack of the wall. He had a tendency to get bored real easy.

'It's now or never. And I ain't gonna keep a flat stomach for much longer.' He nodded already able to feel the bump underneath her shirt. He pushed open the door and prepared himself to face the fire.

'Messer and Messer. What the hell is so important you've kept me in here for so long.' Flack wandered up to them. Hugging Lindsay and punching Danny playfully on the arm.

'Just sit Don, you'll find out with everyone else.' Mac shouted from the couch. Stella was seated next to him holding his hand. Danny hadn't been the only one who found love out of a tragedy.

'Well…' Hawkes egged them on from the window. His glasses sat on the bridge of his nose as he settled his book down. Always prepared.

'You know the doctors said we could never have kids?' Lindsay started but was interrupted by a scream. Mac placed a hand on Stella's knee to calm her. The pride was pouring out of her.

'Yea well. We've done the impossible. A new baby Messer is coming into the world this fall.' Danny finished her sentence as Lindsay was gushing. Her emotions were already on the fritz.

'Boy or girl?' Hawkes said in between Stella's squeals.

'Girl.' Lindsay answered her hand resting on her stomach. Danny kissed her neck. His hands rested on hers. He could feel the scar beneath her fingers. It honestly seemed like a medical miracle. It had taken her days to wake. But when she finally did it seemed nothing would stop her. Even Danny had been amazed. He'd expected the worst when she'd come from that building and now here they were. Having kids something that seemed impossible.

'And you. Are too be there god parents and surrogate aunties and uncles.' Lindsay was overwhelmed with hugs and congratulations. Whilst Danny got backslaps from the men and a hug from Stella.

'This is better than you're wedding day.' Don grinned. It'd had been a day much like today when they'd announced they're engagement. Danny of course had three best men. Himself, Hawkes and a not so eager Mac. It had taken much persuasion on Stella's behalf to get him to agree. Finally it had come down to him getting to dance with the maid of honour. Stella had gone into overdrive when Lindsay had appointed her Maid of Honour. She'd taken her out dress shopping and everything. Too be honest without her there probably wouldn't have been a wedding at all. And without a wedding there would've been no dance. Thus leading to no Mac and Stella.

'Any idea on names?' It of course had to be Stella who asked this question. Lindsay looked at Danny who smirked and motioned for her too go ahead.

'Daniella Reese Messer.' She smiled patting her stomach. The reason for Reese was still unknown to her. But she'd find out sooner or later.

'Now if you don't mind, today's our day of and Mac you know we don't get those very often. So we shall be giving our farewell.' Danny said giving everyone a last hug or handshake.

'Bye everyone.' Lindsay gave Flack a hug and waved to everyone else. After one last bout of congratulations they left. Once outside Danny locked Lindsay into a kiss. She returned it smiling as she did so.

'That wasn't so bad.' She laughed.

'Yeah. No idea why we were so scared.' He grasped her hand as they walked down the corridor.

'Didn't it have something to do with Mac?' Lindsay suggested only to be greeted with a furious head shake from Danny, so too her it meant yes. Flack watched the couple mingle in with crowd. There voices drifting away as the did so.

'Who'd have thought of the day.' Stella walked up behind him.

'What day,' Confused she turned to face him.

' Danny Messer. New York's very own Casanova settling down.' He shook his head, he was happy for them no-one deserved happiness more than them.

'If I remember rightly you said that at the wedding.' Mac said joining them kissing Stella lightly on the cheek.

'I did?' He scratched his head.

'Yup. And Stella said…' Mac held out a hand to cue Stella.

'He found his Angel.'

Lindsay was going mad. She'd been sitting in this same spot for the last hour running fingerprints through AFIS. This was too be her last case in the field and she hadn't done much at all. Danny was getting overprotective and it was annoying her. The computer emitted a loud beep.

'Thank the lord!' She threw her hands into the air paper in hand.

'Adios lab!' She walked briskly out of the lab her lab coat abandoned on the chair. The lab techs she'd left behind were silently thankful. There prayers had been answered. The usually timid Mrs Messer had turned into a full blown hormonal machine. She had her ups and her downs and they avoided her as much as possible whilst she was in the downs. That was if they wanted to keep there heads. Danny had been walking the corridor when Lindsay walked into him.

'Hey Messer. Your results.' She shoved them in his face. Danny took them from her hands. He flicked over the page and swept Lindsay into a bear hug.

'Oh I love you Montana.' He kissed her leaving her blushing as an after thought.

'I have a feeling your daughter doesn't. I've peed like twenty times today.' Danny snorted. He would never know how women did it. He bent down 'til he was level with Lindsay's rapidly expanding stomach.

'Sweetie. If you wouldn't mind could you possibly be nice too mommy. She's getting cranky.' Lindsay smacked on the upside of the head smiling as he started laughing.

'You being mean to my nieces mother Messer.' Flack walked up behind and hit Danny on the upside of the head as well.

'You're not pregnant you have no excuse.' Danny reciprocated Flack.

'Boys, Boys.' Lindsay stepped in the middle of the two. These two were going to be worse than the baby when it came.

'Calm or there'll be no desert.' She joked standing on her tiptoes to pat the both on the head.

'Yes mom.' They grinned. Danny walked back to Lindsay.

'Thanks again hon you're a star.' He kissed her again before running off after Flack down the corridor. Lindsay stood one hand on belly the other sweeping the hair out of her eyes.

'Now you heard your Daddy. Be nice or I won't have pizza tonight.' The incessant moving ceased. She is so Danny's child. She thought to herself walking off too the toilet for the twenty-first time that day.

Danny stepped into the hospital scrubs his stomach doing somersaults. He was about to have a new daughter. Oh god he was going to have a daughter. Lindsay lay on the other side of the door. The surgeons prepping her for a c-section. It was too dangerous for a natural birth after the explosion. His spine tingled tingled. He'd never get over that fear. Of loosing her again.

'Mr Messer. We're ready for you now.' A tall midwife pushed open the door for him to come through. He was shaking with nerves. How his legs were keeping him standing was amazing. He was directed to where Lindsay lay. A blue hairnet rested over her caramel hair.

'You alright.' She asked him. She was just as nervous as him. Yet she was the one reassuring him. And she was the one on the table.

'I'm fine. In three minutes we're going to have a daughter.' He mumbled stoking Lindsay's hand. Danny dared take a peak over the divider blocking Lindsay's view of her stomach.

'Oh.' He breathed. He could see the scar covering the majority of her stomach then the small incision they'd just made on top of the bulge that the baby was growing inside of.

'Can't you fell that.' Danny looked back Lindsay who was just staring at the ceiling casually.

'Danny I'm so drugged up you could run me over with a tractor and I wouldn't feel anything.' Danny laughed he looked again and saw them squeezing a small, slimy pink head out of the small cut.

'Wooah! The miracle of life Linds.' She smiled and squeezed his hand. Danny saw the stomach followed by the feet. A doctor tapped him on the shoulder.

'Sir. Do you want to do the honours.' Danny accepted the forceps grinning widely through the mask. The nurse took her over to the scales. They cleaned out her lungs. Danny felt a tear roll down his cheek as her cry pierced the room.

'You have a healthy baby daughter.' Danny took baby Daniella into his arms. She already had a beautiful matt of hair. They wheeled Lindsay out after that. Leading Danny in the opposite direction taking Daniella was taken away from him leaving him bursting with pride. He stripped back down to his jeans and tee and walked out into the waiting room where a bunch of crazy arsed aunties and uncles awaited him.

'How are they?'

'What's she like?'

'It is a girl right?' Thousands of questions hit him a once.

'It is a girl Don and they're both fine. She weighed in at 5 pound 6 ounces.' Danny explained to them all. He led them toward Lindsay's room. She lay exhausted and sore now the painkillers were wearing off. But nothing could stem the flow of pride seeping through her every pore. Everyone hung back as Danny went in. He picked up his daughter and sat beside Lindsay. The card on Daniella's bed read.

**Name: **Daniella Reese Messer

**DOB: **9/14/2008

**Weight: **5 pounds 6 ounces

**Length: **15 Inches

**Mother:** Lindsay Messer

**Father: **Daniel Messer

The Godparents watched the thing they thought they'd never see. Daniel Messer. Casanova of New York and his two angels.

**A/N: **I hope that was okay. I tried hard to make it fit. Feedback welcome! Still! I'd like to thank my amazing beta Sam! For reading and editing and coming up with the final name. Thanks again everyone!


End file.
